KabuXShika
by kabuxshika
Summary: Kabuto kidnaps shikamaru to test his bloodline and learns more than he expected
1. Chapter 1

**KabuXShika**

Kabuto smiled as he watched his prey. 'Lazy sloth.' he thought. 'Always watching the clouds.' Once Shikamaru began to doze he slipped down binding the lazy boy.

Shikamaru tried to sit up, having woken up as he was bound. His eyes found Kabuto and narrowed as he calmed he wasn't getting out of the bindings anyway.

Kabuto smirked, picking him up and taking him to Orochimaru's lab to have his bloodline experimented on. He stayed beside him petting his hair as he waited for the lab techs. He blinked when Shikamaru started moaning. 'He's getting off on this?!'

He continued stroking his hair then moved his hand down stroking his chest, somach, then finally his cock.

Shikamaru's moans got louder the closer he got to that sensitive bit. He squirmed a little. "Kabuto..." he murred.

Kabuto looked at him. "Hmmm. Yes, Shikamaru?" he asked as the other boy's eyes opened, looking at Kabuto with a lust-filled gaze.

"Please." Shikamaru moaned. "Stop teasing and take me!" he said bucking up against the hand on his crotch. He was showing a side of himself he usually hid from everyone, but it didn't matter. not really anyway. Kabuto couldn't exactly tell anyone, for one. Two, no one would ever believe him. And three, Shikamaru had something to blackmail Kabuto with in return.

Kabuto stared at Shikamaru for a moment, blushing. He hadn't expected that..He took Shikamaru's pants off, spreading his legs and pressing a finger into him.

Shikamaru moaned loudly bucking his hips to get more out of it. "God, more!" he said clenching hard. He could barely feel the digit in him.

Obediently, Kabuto pressed first one then two more fingers into Shikamaru. It wasn't long before Shikamaru told him he was ready and Kabuto pulled them out undoing his pants and thrusting into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cried out in pleasure and bucked against him. Kabuto smiled and met his hips with a thrust each time and moaned when Shikamaru clenched again. he lay with him wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's chest as he started thrusting harder.

Shikamaru's cries rose in volume as Kabuto thrust harder and faster into him. "Oh, Kabu!" he moaned rubbing his erection against Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto took the hint and started stroking him in time with his thrusts and before long Shikamaru came, spilling his seed all across both Kabuto's chest and his own. Kabuto arched shoving himself all the way into Shikamru as he came as well.

The two relaxed and Kabuto pulled out of Shikamaru, laying next to him. "...Shikamaru?" he asked looking over at the boy.

"Mmm?" came the other boy's response. "Going to apologize?" he asked teasing. "Don't bother. I quite enjoyed myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**KabuXShika 2**

Kabuto stared at Shikamaru. "Enjoyed it?" he asked stupidly.

Shikamaru grinned. "Mmhm" He tilted his head. "You wanna untie me?" he asked. "It's quite annoying to be tied up when I would really rather have a bit more fun with you."

He grinned and Kabuto blinked. He slowly untied Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat up and pulled Kabuto down onto him. "Mmm, that's much better." He purred, nuzzling Kabuto's neck. He guided his cock into Kabuto's entrance.

Kabuto gasped as Shikamaru slipped into him. "Shi-shikamaru!" he cried out in surprise and pain.

Shikamaru stroked Kabuto's cock, moving his hips at a quick pace as he licked Kabuto's neck. "You'll be fine." He promised "Just relax."

Kabuto slowly began to relax, letting Shikamaru have his way with him. He moaned and leaned into Shikamaru's chest. "G-god, Shika!" he gasped as Shikamaru thrust up hard.

Shika murred and squeezed Kabuto's cock. "Hmm?" he questioned as he shifted and lay Kabuto down driving himself deeper and faster into Kabuto as he moaned more and more.

Kabuto's cries rose in volume and his moans became much more frequent as Shikamaru stroked his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck moving with him now as he gasped and moaned and panted. He was so close and he clenched around Shikamaru, whining as Shikamaru kept him from coming. "Nooo" he whined. "I need to cum!"

Shikamaru kissed and nipped Kabuto's neck. "Not yet." He murmured. "Trust me." He continued to fuck him, keeping himself from cumming as well as keeping Kabuto from letting go.

Kabuto squirmed and writhed under Shikamaru, pleading with the other to let him cum. It hurt so much not to be able to.

Shikamaru groaned and finally released Kabuto's cock, letting the genin spy cum. He released his own seed with a sharp thrust into Kabuto.

Kabuto screamed as he came, his back arching as his cum seemed to explode out of him. He collapsed onto the bed and only then did he feel the warm wetness in his ass and dripping out of his entrance. He moaned and looked up at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grinned. "What did I tell you?" he asked. "Was it worth it? To wait?"

Kabuto nodded and curled up a bit as Shikamaru pulled out of him. He smiled and cuddled up to Shikamaru. "Orochimaru won't be happy." He observed without much thought to it.

Shikamaru chuckled and held Kabuto. "I'm sure he won't be." He said nuzzling his new lover.


End file.
